Cursed Princess
by Missl0ll1p0p
Summary: Darkness, rain and thunders... filled the sky when she was born.. Claimed by others, she is cursed... A cursed princess..
1. Default Chapter

Cursed Princess  
  
A princess is borned to this piece of land.. with the sound of thunders, blowing wind and darkness that has surrounded the castle...  
  
"Cursed.. it's a cursed princess! with this type of weathers and the princess is borned, there's no other things that is more than having the princess as cursed princess! As the age of the princess reached the age of 16, the kingdom will run into fatal!, as it's a curse from the neighbour kingdom! my majesty," An old man bowed at the King...  
  
"Majesty, the curse on the princess can be broken if only there is someone who are willing to die for the princess!" A young man said.  
  
"Non sense! there is no such thing!" The old man told the young man. "My majesty, the princess shall not live.. please make a wise decision" The old man continued.  
  
Sounds of tears from the queen can be heard... as the baby is the only girl they have.. and yet borned with such fate.. A cursed fate..  
  
"Soldiers, bring the life of the princess to an end, cliff shall be the graveyard of the princess!" Ordered the king, trying to comfort the queen. "Everything will be alright, dear," said the king.  
  
Roams of thunders at the sky, with the shining sky, the baby is brought to the cliff with a group of soldiers.. "Forgive me, my princess.." said a general, holding a baby. As he was about to drop the baby to death.. the lightning zapped..   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mum, what is up the good fragrance?" Asked a teenage girl, aged 15.  
  
"I'm making some apple pie for your dad, he is about to arrive home" replied an older looking lady.  
  
"Yummy! Apple pie! me and dad's favourite!" Cried the girl with joy. She went over, looking at her mum, chopping some apples into smaller pieces... turning her head around, she went outside the house to have some fun after telling her mum she will be back before dinner.   
  
At the crowded market, shouts can be heard and smell of foods can be smelt. She watches as people are buying stuff and also chit chatting with each others until she noticed something rather interesting and with many people reading it..... a notice.  
  
The Notice:  
  
To the villagers of the Azalea Village,  
  
A runaway prisoner is suspected to be near the village,  
  
So please be more cautious,  
  
If anyone had any information or captured the prisoner alive or dead,  
  
That person will be highly rewarded,  
  
Thank You.  
  
Some people gasped when they had finished reading the notice and some didn't even pay much interest in reading it as if it's something common, happens daily in their life.  
  
As the girl finished reading it, she grow interest in knowing what will the reward be, as her family is poor, come from a family with a dad whom is a woodcutter and also a mum, whom is an ordinary housewife.  
  
As the interest grows.. her bravery took over her, she decided to catch the prisoner.. without the permission from her family as she knows her family won't allow her to do it as it is too dangerous for a girl alone to doing such thing. She went back home, pretending to be having a normal day at the market...  
  
Darkness arrives, as the sun is replaced by the moon and sparkling star all over sky. Lights from houses are closed as it's the time for the girl to take some actions.. actions that may help her parents to have a better life, not knowing what may lays ahead, a change of lifetime.  
  
Taking her steps one by one, trying not to wake her parents up.. she walks to the door and close the door silently, with her eyes laying on any other movements beside her body in the house.  
  
Carrying a bag with a torch light on her hand, she walks toward the wood, with an anxious and as well as some fears in her heart. She repeats to herself that if she able to capture the prisoner, she will get a big reward and will change her beloved parents' life.  
  
As she walks, sound of owl, wolf, birds, insects and also the cracking branches that she stepped on can be heard..  
  
Fear...grows..   
  
Instead of repeating to herself that if she able to capture the prisoner, she will get a big reward and will change her beloved parents' life, she is blaming her stubborness for taking the risk walking around in a wood that might be the graveyard for her. Water can be felt on her face... not a tear, but the rain drops..   
  
She growls... and starting to think.. what is she doing out here? Oh yes.. the reward... that might change she and her parents' life time but then, taking a risk might as well change it too... stubborn her.. but, is there is any turn back for her? there will always be.. the thing is.. she will never give up.. as a decision is made with fears in her heart...  
  
Tap..Tap... the rain drops on her face..she run as fast as she could to find a shelter. Under a tree she stands.. brushing away stains that are on her clothes.. as the branches has just made some marks on her clothes as she run..   
  
No more sparkling sky, shining moon.. just a void sky, full of emptiness.. just like what she felt... if only she didn't come out.. but.. it is something which has passed, passed... turning back? no.. for her, decision is made and there is no turning back.  
  
Rains go heavier and heavier.. dreaming of what is she supposed to be doing at the time if she stays at home.. Eventhough the house have some hole on the wall, the blanket worn out and the bed is as hard as a rock... but it still provides her the feeling of warm... warm feeling...  
  
But, that is if.. now, she have the feeling of cold... very cold, until she sees some shadow.. behind the rain drop.. shadow? Is the feeling of cold and loneliness has conquered her mind? No, it can't be.. she look closer.. as the shadow became larger and larger.. her mind starting to think weird things.. could it be some monsters? since it is a wood.. no... it's more likely to be a human's figurine.. closer and closer to her.. twisting her feeling of cold, fear and loneliness more... She can't shout.. she remembers what her mum has taught her... never shout in the wood because something unexpected might be happening..  
  
Human.. in more detail, a young man, black haired.. walking to her direction...   
  
"Wow, I guess I'm not the only one out here tonight," The guy said as he saw me, under the tree. He seems to be finding a shelter, like her..staring at the girl, bowing her head down.. knowing what will a normal girl react to a stranger.. especially a guy.. he continued, "Don't worry, I mean no harm, I was just walking around the wood the it just rain,"  
  
She nods her head, knowingly.. but, why would someone take a walk in the forest late in the midnight? she want to ask the guy that question but knowing it will never be the truth.. so she give up the will of asking. Hopeless...  
  
"So, what are you doing out here? It's pretty dangerous for a girl to hang out here especially during night time," The guy said as she didn't say anything.   
  
"I'm...talking a walk too!" She replied, as if she let the guy know what is she doing, the guy might tell her that it's pointless for her to do some hunting and will send her back to her parents.  
  
"I guess that is something that others has been calling.. Fate? My name is Kay, yours?" He asked, smiling at me, with his hand out, waiting for a shake from her.  
  
"I'm Sakura," She shakes the hand.  
  
"Peach Blossom.. remind me of someone whom I knew, long time ago..." He said, staring at the sky with his body leaned on the trunk.. She know.. who it is, someone whom he cared about... and loved.. but the confirmation has to be made, although It is raining.. rain is still dropping on her head and all over her... and him.  
  
"Who?" Asked her.   
  
" A young woman who can make my heart beat as fast as it could as I go near her, the feeling of missing her grows deeply in me and my mind filled with her everything...,"Kay replied, trying to describe his feeling for the girl.   
  
"Someone whom you love for real.."Sakura continued.  
  
"Loved.. I can no longer see her soft smile, the cherish look on her face which will never be depressed, Her voice, which is as sweet as an angel sings.. and seeing her..standing near me...." Said Kay with a depressed sound.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Sakura apologized.  
  
"No, no, it's okay, I'm the one who mentioned about her first," Kay turned to Sakura, trying to say nevermind.  
  
Eventhough Kay said okay, but deep in her heart, she still felt sorry for mentioning it.. sakura with her big mouth... Thinking of standing under a tree, late in night, with rain, not dropping but more likely to be pouring down from the sky and making someone thinking of something unhappy.. what could be worse for her? Lightning... a big lightning struck at the sky with tipping sound on the leaves as the rain tips it.. she.. hugged.................. Kay....  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Note: A cliffhanger than I might continue after my next week's exam... sorry about my grammar.. my small sis' grammar is even better than mine.... Hope that you guys enjoy reading it and try not to get confused by my words ..   
  
Thanks 


	2. Kay

The Cursed Princess

Sorry bout my previous chapter . It creeps me off when I read it and also my apology for posting this late.. I was blank minded lately, thanks to all the school works.. and peach=cherry. Sorry!!!! And also older time's torch light are made of fireflies in cause you guys get confused…

A warm feeling grew within her and she looks up, finding herself in a confusion state. She is hugging Kay.

"I… I am.. Sorry!!" She cried, when she actually wakes up from a wondering state.

"It's okay," Kay replied

"When I was small, I was afraid of the thunder and lightning as well but the fear does not overcome me as I grow older and older," Kay continued

"Maybe the fear doesn't overcome you right now but do keep in mind that everyone has their own fears…" Sakura said.

"Maybe you are right, just like you being scared of the lightning and thunder," He teased with a smile on his face.

"How nice of you for saying me like that! First, I was lost then the rain falls then I..." _hugged you _

"You?"

"Get teased by you for complimenting as well as complaining fears!" She said again with a proud tone for making a line out of nowhere.

_Fate…_

_Pulls two souls…_

_And bind them together into one…_

_But when the two souls realized the bind that they were supposed to make…_

_There is always a scissor waiting to cut the bind off…_

Under the shady night without moon shining to show the path home, Tip Toe Tip Toe from the rain can only be heard as it is tuning some music for everyone to be accompanied.

Dreaming of their dreams is the thing that most of them will be doing or enjoys listening to the music which the rain made are wonderful thing to do as a cover of blanket may keep the warmth for anyone that needs it.

But, two souls are sitting under the tree, shivering with shaky hands as well as the whole body.

_Brr__…_

"Sa..y..so..me..thing…don't..be…an .idio..t..the..re," Said Sakura again with Kay. She tries to touch Kay to make him talk but Kay falls on top of her and Sakura was surprised by the actions.

At first, she thought Kay was taking advantages out of her but then she noticed the pale look that is stated on his face with some red stains on his waist.

"Oh-God! YOU are bleeding!" Sakura cried without the shaking voice but no replies were made. Sakura thinks that she has to do something… anything to keep Kay alive as her mum has taught her to be helpful to everyone she knows including strangers. She took out the bag and throws out everything until she noticed something that might be a major help… Her dad's super painful pain killer…

The pain killer was given by her dad to her since she was always clumsy but then, She always don't felt like using the pain killer as the pain killer is really painful itself but then once using it for like a day, the pain will be gone as well as the wound's pain. She shakes out some of the pain killer out of the bottle into her hand and rubs it against her own skin as it is hurting her skin as well. Then, Sakura lifts off Kay's shirt and rubs the pain killer against the wound.

She can see a big wound was made. A very big and also deep's wound. She wonders how Kay manages to keep the feeling of getting hurt and also still teasing her. She wonders too how many painful memories he has been gone through to survive not to cry over the wound he is having. Unlike her, crying even if it was only a small wound. When she rubs the pain killer against Kay's wound, she could hear a small shriek running from Kay's mouth and she knew Kay is trying his best to hold the feeling of hurt by the pain killer.

When she finished rubbing, she can see Kay has fallen asleep peacefully. She just let Kay's head to rest on her lap. She could feel some shivering from Kay so she took out the towel inside her bag and wrap it on Kay. She knew she is cold as well but Kay needs more of the warmth.

Late in the night, when the rain has stopped, Sakura and Kay were sleeping soundly under the cricket's song and the howl of the owl. Animals running all around and always seem to be taking a look at the peacefully slept couple.

In the shining morning with bird chirping can be heard everywhere, Kay woke up and found himself sleeping in Sakura's lap and being wrapped with a towel.

"Ah… good morning," Sakura said, yawning and stretching her arms.

"You have been taking care of me for the whole night?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, you fall asleep on my lap and I can't possibly move you away since there is wound on your waist,"

Kay checks his wound and found out it does not hurt as much as yesterday. Sakura lifts her hand and move it to Kay's forehead while the other hand moves to hers.

"Wha.t.. are you.. doing?" Kay asked.

"Hmm… You still have some fever but I think after a while you might be okay," Said Sakura again. Kay was blushing as Sakura touches his forehead.

"Thanks for your help yesterday… By the way, why did you walk here yesterday?"

"Umm… didn't I tell you yesterday that I was just having a walk and nothing else?"

"Yes but do you think I will buy that?"

"I guess not… "

"Never mind about it, I actually lied to you as well,"

"Lied? What did you lie about?" Sakura asked with an innocent look, because of the look, Kay does not feel like telling Sakura.

"Got you," He said, pretending to be teasing her again.

"Ah, you are evil!" Sakura said while hitting on Kay playfully with her hand.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so-sorry!"

"Got you… Again, "Kay said.

"Hoe… you are really evil!"

"Ha-ha, I never knew you will fall for it the second time,"

"Hoe…!" Sakura blushed real hard.

"You know you look cute with the blush on your face," Kay complimented with his eyes fixed on Sakura's face.

"Do you think I will fall for the third time? No"

"You're the second girl who had said the same thing to me after I said that,"

"Hoe… you know how to sweet talk!"

"Well, doesn't every single guy knows how to?" Kay smirked at Sakura and found himself drowning in Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes.

Both of them share the same stare causing them to think blankly… and as they move slowly… slowly… towards each other.

"Sakura! There you are," A guy said from the back.

"Mum, Dad! I missed both of you," Sakura said while she runs and hugs both her parents.

"If you knew you are going to miss us, why are you scaring us by being lost?"  Sakura's father, Fujitaka said.

"I'm sorry dad but I was just having a walk, really! Then, I met this guy called Kay and he was sick so I need to take care of him and also it was raining hard at the time," Sakura said, seriously, wishing that her dad might buy her story.

"I see, so the nice young man we have over here is called Kay?" Fujitaka said again and Sakura nods happily because she knew her dad believes in her!

"My name is Kay Zala and it is a pleasant to meet you, sir," Kay bowed the formal way.

"It is a pleasant to meet you as well. My name is Kinomoto Fujitaka, my wife, Kinomoto Nadeshiko while this is my daughter which happen to know you, Kinomoto Sakura,"

"Yes, it is really nice to have known you, sir. I happen to be sick the day before and your daughter happens to be here and took a good care of me while I am sick, she is such a great lady and as well, for having such a nice dad," Kay said again… Sakura blushed.

"Well, thanks for the compliment; do you happen to be living near here? If not, let me invite you to our house and you may stay here until your wound is completely healed. It might be small but it provides enough warmth for everyone," Fujitaka said.

"Thanks for the offer," Kay said again with another bow. Sakura was excited as she never had a friend that visits her house before.

End of chapter 2. Hopes that you guys enjoy reading this chapter! I tried to fix all my spelling as well as grammar mistake… hopefully this does bring you guys satisfactory! Please tell me if you want me to continue =) I even planned out the ending!


End file.
